StarStruck Remix
by LELIZABETHC
Summary: When Karter moves to San Antonio, Texas she isn't so excited to be living in the same town as Austin Mahone. She has never liked him, but will her feelings change when she meets him? I'll try and post 2 chapters a week, please comment what you think and favorite it, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Karter

Karter

The sun hurt my eyes, it was the first day of school and i was already sick of it. A new state, a new school, a new town, new people. "A new life" my mom had added after she told me we were moving, I didn't need a new life. I was the quiet type who only had a few good friends, but I was an athlete. I spent a lot of my time at practice or in a gym. My life was how I wanted it, I didn't need to move and start over. But the choice wasn't mine, my moms job was transferring. We packed up and left the first week of august. Now i was standing on the street corner of San Antonio, the bus pulled into view and stopped a few feet in front of me. I climbed up the steps, and it was like the whole bus looked at me, they stared at me for a few seconds and then they all went back to their conversations and I sat in the first empty seat. I put my headphones in and leaned against the window, i zoned out, but as the bus pulled into the school, i started to focus more on the music, it was "say your just a friend" by Austin Mahone. I quickly changed the song, i couldn't stand him, for the past 2 years all i had heard was how amazing Austin was. It started to sicken me and now i was living in the same town as him. We pulled into the parking lot and i walked through the grass toward the school. i had worn ripped skinny jeans with a peach tank top and a grey cardigan and my favorite grey hightop converse. I had long blonde hair, that i always wore straight but it was naturally waved. I was nervous as I walked into the doors, it was a herd of kids, I was walking to my first class when I was him. He was surround by his friends, wearing skinny jeans and a grey v-neck. He looked straight at me, i met his eyes then quickly looked away. i turned into my class. Great, he goes to the same school as me. I just hoped we didn't have any classes together.


	2. Chapter 2: Austin

Austin

Maybe it was her eyes, crystal blue, they were beautiful. My heart stopped when i saw her, she was skinny with long blonde hair, she was breath taking. I couldn't help but stare, her eyes caught mine, but i couldn't look away, she put her head down and walked into her class. I had never seen her before, and if i would have i wouldn't have been able to forget her. She must be new, I wanted to know her name, I wanted to met her. I had never felt like this. " Austin" Ben yelled "your gonna be late"

"Wait Ben, did you see that girl?"

"What girl? Austin come on, you have Lacie"

"I know" I had been dated Lacie for 7 months, but i was only dating her because she was popular and my friends wanted me to. It felt wrong, but i couldn't disappoint them or her, so i kept dating her. The bell rang and i turned and headed for class, all i knew was that i hoped i had a class with that girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Karter

Karter

First block seemed like minutes, it was english, I was smart so school was a natural thing. The bell rang and I picked up my books and walked out, the halls were filled with students rushing from class to class. I was off to social studies, the classes were flying by. I had only talked to one girl, her name was Claire she told me she would help show me around, and we had almost every class together. The lunch bell rang i walked to the cafeteria. I got my lunch an looked this wasn't a huge school but it was big enough to make me feel lost. Claire waved at me and i sat next to her. When i sat down i saw Austin he was at a table across the room, he was laughing with his friends. He thinks he is so popular, ugh I can't stand it. Claire introduced me to her friends Elise, Jenna, Mary, and Abby, there was more but i couldn't remember. The bell rang and i headed for my last class it was science, my favorite class. I navigated the hall until i found the room, i sat at the back table. The class started to fill up and Mary came and sat by me. She was pretty with short brown hair but she wore a lot of makeup. Then he walked in and sat in the only open chair next to his friend. Of course was all i could think.


	4. Chapter 4: Austin

Austin

I saw her sit with Claire at lunch, she was already making good friends. But walking into science and seeing her sitting at that desk, made me excited. She was sitting next to Mary, who was laughing at something the girl said. I wanted to know her name, i wanted to meet her. Why was i so interested in this girl? The teacher started to call names, Ben, Mary, Mark, Ally, Karter, wait we don't have a karter. Thats her name. "Ben the new girl, her name is Karter," I whispered. " So? What does it matter dude." What did it matter? I was going crazy for some girl i had never met. I tried to focus on the teacher, but my mind kept drifting back to her. I was going to the studio after class and then a movie with Lacie, Ben, and Jenna. Lacie was my girlfriend i reminded myself, and Karter wasn't meant for me. But she was beautiful, and for some reason i knew i needed her. Next class they would assign lab partners, i wanted so badly for her to be mine. Maybe when i met her she would be mean and i would be able to go back to Lacie and forget about her. But just by the way she looked, i could tell that she was sweet. Then the bell rang and she walked out of class with Mary.


	5. Chapter 5: Karter

Karter

Science went fast, the bell rang, and everyone was packing up, " So, how was your first day?" Mary asked.

"It was good, but to be honest, I didn't want to be going to the same school as Austin Mahone."

"Really? Usually every girl comes here and thinks Austin will fall head over heels for her. But it never happens, he has a girlfriend, her names Lacie. I'd be careful around her." What she said shocked me.

"Why?"

"She's the most popular girl, not to sound cliche but she is quick to judge."

"Okay"

"Cya tomorrow Karter" She said as we walked out the doors, she waved and walked toward her car. I walked toward the bus, i looked down at my phone. Mya, my best friend from Indiana, had already texted. "Hey, how as the first day of school" she had sent.

"Austin goes to the same school as me, ugh. Ill call you later" i replied but before i looked, i hit something and dropped all my stuff. I looked up Austin was staring at me.

"I'm so sorry" he said bending down to pick my stuff up. I bent down to, he grabbed my book and my phone and stood up. He looked down at my phone, "Thanks" I said quickly, he handed me my stuff all i could do was turn away. "Sorry" He said again. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl staring straight at me, that must be Lacie. I turned and walked onto the bus and sat near the back.


	6. Chapter 6: Austin

Austin:

"What was that all about?" Lacie asked, her voice sounded mad.

"I just ran into her, Lacie. She's new and i felt bad"

"She's pathetic, she probably came to this school because you were here, just like every girl."

"I honestly doubt it, she doesn't seem like it, she barely even looked at me while i picked up her stuff. Maybe she will be different."

"Are you defending her?" Her voice was sharp.

"Of course not, i was just trying to be positive."

"Good,"

"There's my bus, I gotta go. Bye" I hugged her and walked toward the bus. I sat in the back, this bus would take me to the studio. My agent set it up for me, so it wouldn't be as hard on my parents. What had happened minutes kept replaying in my head. The way she looked down at me, she looked so innocent, with her beautiful eyes, again I couldn't look away. But she could, and she did. The think what shocked me the most was what her phone had said something about me going to the same school as her and after it said ugh. Like it was a bad thing, does she not like me? Am I getting a bad reputation? I put headphones in to stop myself from thinking to much, but my mind kept going back to her.


	7. Chapter 7: Karter

Karter:

I called Mya that night and talked to her about Austin and the new school, then I finished my homework and went to bed. The morning came fast; I straightened my hair quickly curled my eyelashes and changed. I had decided to wear a light sweater with combat boots. I grabbed a granola bar and walked out to the bus. The first 6 periods went by fast; I was walking to lunch with Claire and Mary " Hey Mary wanna be my science partner?" I asked her as we turned into the cafeteria. "Of course," she said quickly but then added "unless of course Ben asks me to be his"

"Ben?"

"Oh Karter, Mary has had the biggest crush on Ben for years" Claire said. Mary just laughed and blushed. We went through the line and sat down at our table I was pretty confident Mary would be my partner in science and it wouldn't be Austin.


	8. Chapter 8: Austin

Austin:

The lunch bell rang and i walked to the cafeteria. "Ben," i yelled as i caught up to him "For science you have to be partners with Mary."

"Why?" he said confused

"She has had the biggest crush on you for like ever"

"Austin, i have a girlfriend. So spit out the real reason you want me to sit by her." he said sharply.

"Fine, because i want to be partners with Karter and the only way i can is if you take Mary."

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me one." he turned and walked to the table. Just the thought of her made me happy and a smile crossed my face as i headed into the lunch line.


	9. Chapter 9: Karter

Karter:

I had left lunch early to talk to the principle about my first day so i was early to science. The thought of austin kept creeping into my head, i tried to shove it out but it wouldn't leave. He seems so different at school then on the headlines. He seemed so real now. What was happening to me? I know the truth about him, he's a stuck up star that a lot of girls would kill to even talk to. How pathetic it all seemed. Kids began to fill into the class and i was happy when i saw Mary walk in. But it didn't take me long to notice Ben walking in next to her. I put my head on the desk. Great. If Ben even mentions being her lab partner ill have to find someone else. Mary sat down next to me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hello" she said cheerfully

I faked a smile and tried to act excited, "Was that Ben?"

"Yes! Can you believe it he talked to me."

The teacher walked into the room with the brightest smile, happy to announce that we would be choosing our lab partners for the rest of the year today. I put my head down and waited for instructions, the rules were simple, choose who you will work best with. I would work best with Mary but she was to love struck to care. All at once everyone stood up and Mary looked down at me.

"Well get up and be my partner," she laughed. I was so relieved. But that didn't last long.

"Wanna be my partner Mary?" Ben said from behind me. Mary gave me a worried replied,

"Of course." Great was all i could think. I turned to walk away from Ben and Mary when I heard someone say my name.

"Hey Karter," i heard from behind me, I turned around to see him, " Hey, my names Austin I was wondering if you'd be my partner since Mary and Ben are partners?"

There was so many reasons why i wanted to say no, but as i looked around everyone else seemed to have a partner. So i smiled and said,

"okay, everyone else seems to be taken."


	10. Chapter 10: Austin

Austin:

It was like all the puzzle pieces seemed to be falling in place. Although it didn't seem like a big deal i was bursting with anxiety. I could feel a smile coming on. And not just a casual smile one of those goofy smiles that never goes away because you're just so happy. I shoved the smile down and sat down next to her. The teacher began to ramble on about expectations and goals but i zoned out the excitement still bubbling inside me. It felt to wrong to be this excited about Karter when i was still dating Lacie but Karter was so much different then her. She seemed sweet like she always had a smile on her face just to make someone else's day.

"Austin" Karter said as she stood up from the desk.

"What?" I said after i realized i had been lost in thought.

"We have to go get our glasses." She said as she turned. "I'll get your stuff." She said as she walked away. Then that stupid smile bubbled up again. She walked back and set my glasses down. "You're welcome," she said with a smile. She wrote her name on hers so I did the same. "I'll take them up," I offered as i grabbed hers i noticed the light blue color of her nail polish and even that reminded me of how sweet she seemed. But as i walked to the front the bell rang and after i put the glasses down she was gone into the hall with her friend.


	11. Chapter 11: Karter

Karter:

As we walked out of class Mary had the biggest smile and i did my best to act happy for her. She rambled on down the hall about how amazing Ben was. When i finally reached my bus i heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Austin walking towards me. "Karter, you dropped your phone in science." He said when he finally reached me.

"Oh thank you, my mom would have killed me." I said.

"We wouldn't want that,"

'Austin?" Lacie said interrupting him. "What are you doing?"

"Just returning Karter's phone, " He said handing it to me. "Well i gotta get to the studio." He said as he turned to walk to his bus. A look of annoyance crossed Lacies face as she turned and followed him. I laughed and got on the bus. Once i had sat dow i turned my phone on. Suprised to see a new contact pop up on my screen.


	12. Chapter 12: Austin

Austin:

"Austin?" Lacie said sternly. " What do you think you are doing?" She had finally caught up with me and i could see the anger in her face.

"Lacie she dropped her phone and i was just giving it back to her. It's no big deal."

"Whatever Austin." She turned and stomped off. I kept walking and got on the bus my mind quickly jumping back to what had happened just minutes before. Getting up from the lab station in science i had noticed a phone laying on the ground. I picked it up and seeing the picture of Karter riding a skateboard made my heart skip a beat. I quickly headed for the hall way to catch her. Then the idea popped into my head. I slide my finger across the screen checking to see if you needed a password. It unlocked without one i quickly scrolled to contacts and typed mine in. Then i closed the phone and called for Karter. Although the conversation was short and was ruined by Lacie it still kept playing in my head. The bus turned into the studio and I put headphones in and headed in.


End file.
